


many surprises await you

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: it started with a(n almost) kiss how did it end up like this?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Beautiful Accidents Fest 2020





	many surprises await you

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for Beautiful Accidents Fic Fest  
>  Cloud #5**
> 
> What a ride it was writing this fic. As soon as I saw the prompt I knew I wanted to write it but one day I woke up and the muses blessed me with a different idea than my original one. Honestly, I like this one much better.  
> Thank you to the mods, you are so sweet and kind and I want to hug you. You are awesome!  
> Thank you to my betas, you always make the editing process so much fun!  
> Last but not least, thank you to the prompter, it gave me so much joy writing this.
> 
> Enjoy the little adventure of my two dorks!

**☊—《♡》—☊**

Junmyeon has this… thing about him. There is no easy way to explain other than saying he attracts people like a magnet. Everything about him aligns with an image of greatness, of cool guy with fantastic hair, amazing grades and probably a big dick (no one really knows about it since he keeps his flings on private and the few stable couples he have had are people just as secretive as he is). 

When Minseok stops to think about it, no one knows much about Junmyeon save for the basics (his last name is Kim, his mom used to teach Literature in the same university, he owns a black Jeep Renegade, he must really like cardigans because he wears them everyday -not that Minseok is watching-). Not even his friends, the small and close circle of people that are with him in social events, know much about him, probably because all of them are really private people too. 

Minseok never cared much for what people thought of him, he is a ‘I know who I am and I don’t care about what you think of me’, but scoring higher than Junmyeon in geography in first year and engaging with him in a long-term competition of who is the better student, may have turned him into some sort of campus B-level celebrity. It’s fame by association, everyone knows Junmyeon, so it’s normal that they know his number one enemy. 

Sometimes, in between studying session that soon turn to introspection moments, he stops to think about it. They are enemies because both of them want to excel academically and apparently use each other as a sort of external motivation (it’s not healthy, Minseok knows, but he didn’t say it was!), yet they have never ever exchanged more than greetings and for the things some people say, neither of them are considered particularly rude people. 

Sure, people call Minseok tough and serious, but most of the times those are capped of with some sort of reference at him being reserved and shy, an introvert, not implying he is rude or impolite. And Junmyeon is known for being the campus resident church boy who helps others students and has been assistant of a few professors. To put it simply, he is Mr. Nice Guy. 

Yet, ever since that first meeting, Minseok has chosen to believe that the guy must be just a good actor, putting up a facade of niceties that keep hidden a real monster who probably pours milk before cereal or has committed some other type of war crime. This ongoing unspoken competition between them must be just a crack in the tiles that lets out some of the arrogance. 

That being said, Minseok still has working eyes and can say that the guy is fucking gorgeous. He is not the tallest of the bunch, specially sitting next to that tall serious-faced guy with the broad back, but he holds his height with such an admirable grace. It’s honestly an spectacle to see him walk from one side of the campus to the other, squared shoulders and chin high, proud of being who he is. He is well built too, summer has allowed Minseok to see his arms and there is nothing tiny about those guns. 

Minseok often thinks that if this guy didn’t see him as an enemy, he could even have a crush on him. What he was now, however, qualifies as a ‘I wouldn’t mind having hate sex with you’ kind of sensation. He can live with that.

But of course, life works in mysterious ways and, on Minseok’s behalf, it was a big fucking mistake to think that DrunkSeok would have the same type of restraint and good spirit than SoberSeok. 

Dragged by the ever ready for mischief Jongdae and his loyal sidekick in chaos-making, Baekhyun, Minseok ends up in a party full of college peers who celebrate the end of another excruciating exam season, whether it had been a successful one or not. Minseok agreed to the endeavour in the face that he had indeed passed all his classes with more than good grades, bringing honor to us all as Baekhyun had said, quoting Mulan with everything and a paper fan in front of his face. 

It’s too loud and the lights are too dim to see a damn thing. Someone to his left says it’s 3am, Minseok is sure it can’t be that early. He is drunk, drunk enough to lose some inhibitions but not drunk to the point of losing consciousness. A curse and a blessing of his existence is that he always remembers what happens in drunken nights like these. 

Something in his mind tells him he should go home now, save his dignity. But he just remembers having one too many shots, walking half-blind holding someone's hand and then spotting him in the corner of the room. From there it is like someone else takes over his mind, limbs moving against his own accord. But everything is ok, nothing feels better than standing up in front of him, watching those eyes crinkle as he smiles.

It’s Junmyeon, of course it is, who else would be? Putting both hands on his arms tell the tale Minseok already suspected from afar, he has the biceps of a Norse god. He is even more gorgeous up-close, eyes crinkling and a smirk forming on his perfect lips. God, he envies him so badly. 

Why are they so close? They must be dancing, only reason why their hips keep moving and yet Minseok doesn’t think anyone else is dancing. The music is loud on his ears, he hears the distinct sound of Tame Impala’s ‘The Less I know the Better’ and supposes it’s a nice soundtrack to his drunk mind. 

Minseok is drunk and dumb when it comes to feelings, but he is honest and honestly he kind of wants to suck this guy’s dick. 

He grabs his shirt, shiny black silk almost slipping from his clumsy fingers, and smiles, the face in front of him feels a lot like home. Junmyeon laughs but doesn’t step away. Instead the bastard moves his sturdy little hand to Minseok’s lower back, pressing them even closer. That should be a good sign. 

Junmyeon says something, Minseok nods in spite of his still able brain who tells him he should ask what the fuck he said. Then both get quiet and the place around becomes a blur. Their lips brush... and someone yells in pain. 

“It’s Jongdae” he says, recognizing his agonizing shriek for it being oddly similar to a high note he heard him practice for his classes. Minseok may be drunk, but he knows his priorities: friends over dicks. 

So he detaches from the gorgeous man and runs to the next room where Baekhyun is desperately trying to calm down a panicked Jongdae, hand covered in blood and a broken bottle in the floor. 

Turns out tiny but heroic Jongdae had confronted an asshole basically harassing a girl and that led to the asshole raising a bottle of beer and attempting to smash it against Jongdae’s stupid skull. His quick reflexes saved his head and instead of a bloody forehead he has a palm with an open wound the size of a pen. 

Two hours, two coffees and a few sutures later, Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae sit in one of the small booths of the local hospital’s ER. 

“I’m sorry, guys” Jongdae offers but Baekhyun, being the cool dude he is, brushes off his apology with a wave and a sympathetic smile, talking instead of how stupid but brave he was for interfering. Jongdae smiles then, blushes even and Minseok exits the room to leave the almost-but-not-quite couple. 

Minseok’s only thought is that he almost kissed the most gorgeous man in campus, who is his so called enemy for some stupid academic rivalry that probably neither of them care about now. And he has to see the so called enemy next monday in Contemporary History and keep a straight face the whole time. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

Having an entire weekend to try to keep his cool, walking around campus like a man running away from a government that is chasing him for war crimes, and convincing himself that the other guy probably doesn’t even remember what happened because he looked pretty drunk himself, Minseok gathers all of his itty bitty courage and walks towards his assigned classroom with a light backpack, a pack of gummy bears in his pocket and a bottle of cold, cold water in his free hand. 

It will be ok, nothing to worry about.

Except he printed the wrong schedule and the class didn’t start at 10:30 but instead at 10:15 and all of the sitting choices he has left is the floor next to the door or the only empty seat in the room: row five, third chair from the left, to the right of Kim Junmyeon. 

Minseok walks towards the seat, scurrying to avoid calling upon himself the rage of the professor, and sits down with a sigh, sparing the man next to him a look and a nod before fixing his posture and picking his notebook. 

With each ticking of the clock, Minseok comes to a not at all surprising realization: Junmyeon is nothing short of perfect. To spend a class next to Junmyeon only adds fuel to the fire of sensations like ‘wow he is really fucking handsome’ and ‘I’m better than you, look my notes are better!’. Because competitiveness is one of Minseok’s biggest flaws and most well-built strengths. 

Competitiveness is precisely the reason why every so often Minseok steals a glance of the man next to him, only to try and torment him (a sentiment much more welcome than that dumb one of sucking etc. etc... ) and feels irate with the sight. Junmyeon is wearing a stupid baby blue sweater and wearing his brown hair parted in the middle, stupid rounded glasses falling elegantly over the bridge of his nicely shaped nose, taking notes with an earnest energy that it’s honestly kind of creepy to the casual note-taker Minseok.

Ok, so maybe Minseok still cares about their so called academic feud. Minseok is better, goddammit, and he’ll prove it in the group assignment the professor instructs. Because he is a man who takes the bull by the horns and asserts dominance, he’ll beat the bastard at his own game. 

So, when their names are listed together to work in pairs, Minseok turns his head to the side, smiling triumphantly and extends his hand towards Junmyeon. 

And stutters when Junmyeon smiles back at him and takes his hand, pressure just right to make him remember just how touch starved he is. 

“Guess we are partners, Kim Minseok” Junmyeon announces in his always so kind, so polite voice. 

“Yeah” he replies, because he doesn’t trust his voice to work properly. Junmyeon writes his phone number in a piece of paper and leaves with a bow and a another of those stupidly cute smiles. 

Minseok certainly wants to hate the guy now. He won’t beat him at being kind as well, Minseok is the oldest of the two, he will beat that asshole at this game of being kind and polite and all sunshine. No one is as polite as GastonSeok. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

He stares at the phone blankly, mouth slightly open, mind falling in a spiral. The picture of a smiling guy in a blue cap and the name next to it mock him, the glee in that face making him feel absolutely irate. It is then when he remembers that the guy he is about to do a two-weeks long project with is the same guy he almost kissed when he was drunk. 

Minseok is 26 years old and apparently dumb as fuck. 

He could have asked to switch partners, say something about how he doesn’t get along with his current one, and could have possibly gotten away with it. After all, Mr Choi is an understanding man, the kind of professor who tells you ‘it’s ok if you missed out the deadline, you have another day to finish it’ without punishments or asking for anything in return. 

Minseok could have done something like that, but no, he is a stupidly proud stubborn man who insisted on proving the other he was the superior student. Why? Why oh why would he do something like that?

He is willingly submitting himself to torture because this man could bring up his slip, his lapse in judgement caused mostly by his judgement being held hostage of his horniness, and what can Minseok say? “I was drunk and seeing a hot dude really got the horny centre of my brain to tingle at a frequency high enough to override my common sense, sorry about it though”

Jumping into the nearest active volcano seems like a good enough alternative to deal with this situation. But Minseok, being the responsible and smart man he is, texts the stupid man with the stupid cap-photo icon, announcing that he is free on mondays, wednesday morning and friday afternoon so they can meet to do their stupid project and end this stupid thing once and for all. 

_ hi minseok!  
_ _ i’m free those days as well!   
_ _ let’s meet in the cafeteria near the engineering building  
_ _ it has the best cupcakes ^u^ _

Minseok has to physically stop himself from smiling because the emoji is just so damn cute, what the fuck. Isn’t Junmyeon like 25? He didn’t expect any emojis, being he himself the king of emojis are only used ironically. Maybe that is the point, to mock him, to be ironic and add emojis to his texts and laugh with his friends at a joke Minseok won’t understand. Ah, no, no! This bastard won’t make fun of him if he can avoid it! 

Smiling triumphantly, even though he just made a wild assumption based on what he thinks he knows about good old Kim Junmyeon, he types his cold, simple answer back. 

_ ok.  
10 am wednesday _

_ sounds good to me!  
see you there! ^_^ _

Minseok scolds himself when he notices himself smiling at the text. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

History is always interesting, always changing, always evolving. What was normal one century becomes strange the next one, clothes and customs change, traditions try and fail to stand the trial of time and most eras end with a revolution. Some historians even talk about how history is a big circle in which we repeat things that have already happened. Marx says history happens twice: the first time as tragedy, the second time as farce. It’s fascinating, which is why Minseok’s old soul chose History as a career. 

But Minseok is an overachiever. He didn’t want to just stick to one career path, he wanted two, compatible and with side fries. And most of what the learned about history he learned through books. His first love came in the shape of the smell of a new book. In the realm of literature, when it comes to fiction, Minseok is particularly fond of it, even above historical narrative. That’s probably the biggest reason why he is studying Literature. It’s fun to imagine, to let one’s mind run wild, create scenarios that are beyond magical, to create perfect people living perfect happy ending romances.

A wise man once said “poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for” and Kim Junmyeon walking through the door of the cafe, hair styled up, black bomber jacket, white shirt with a black logo and fitted ripped jeans, one earphone in and a blue backpack hanging from his shoulder, casual and chic, could perfectly fit in each of those categories. 

Minseok turns off  _ Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums _ just as it’s starting. He doesn’t need a musical reminder of his inferiority, thank you very much Spotify.

“Kim Minseok! Hello!” Junmyeon says, approaching him with a polite smile and taking a seat, tossing his backpack to the unused chair to his right “Hope I’m not too late”

“Five minutes” Minseok replies. The boy across the table quips an eyebrow upwards, a silent ‘huh?’ on his pretty pink parted lips “You are five minutes late”

“Oh, sorry” he bows his head slightly, smiling as he does “let’s get started then, so I don’t make you lose anymore time. I’ll order coffee, which kind do you like?”

“Americano” 

“Oh, what a bitter boy. I prefer sweet things” and then he has the audacity to wink before scampering away towards the counter, talking amicably to the girl that takes his order.

Minseok is left there for a moment, gaping at nothing, with the words ‘bitter boy’ replaying inside his head like a broken record. At some point he must have said ‘what the fuck’ aloud, because a clearly stressed student sitting at an adjacent table says ‘amen’. Valid, anyways. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

After an hour of solid talk, 10% outlining their project and 90% chatting about anything and everything, Minseok comes to an exciting conclusion: this bastard is as much of a weeb as he is. Junmyeon is a Star Wars fans (Minseok, partially because of his lightsaber keychain, saw that coming) and a big anime fan as well. In his own words ‘animation in all its forms is a masterpiece worth admiring’. Why does he have to be so poetic? Minseok is honestly at the brink of a heart attack. 

And it’s interesting to interact with someone who seems always so self-contained and reserved to get just so excited talking about his favourite Boku No Hero character and the magic in JoJo’s animation. It’s a child with shiny eyes and puffed cheeks and the world’s most veiny hands, holy shit how does he even manage to not burst a vein? Fascinating. 

But, when all is said and all is done, Minseok is still in his bay, anchor firmly set on becoming the very best of the students, not even the cutest/hottest man in the world could sidetrack him. 

“Hey, do you have anything else to do today?” Junmyeon asks as both walk out of the cafe, hand gripping the strap of his backpack a little too tightly “One of my friends is having a recital in half an hour, she is very talented, bet you would enjoy it” 

...unless he asked very nicely. “Sure, why not.”

And together they head towards the Performance Arts building, Minseok doing his very best not to stare at the other man’s profile because he is either gonna feel very jealous or very turned on or both and none of these are good for the time being. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

Whatever recital he expected to see, it definitely did not include seeing Bae Joohyun on stage wearing a startlingly revealing black dress, performing powerful ballads like there is no tomorrow. Judging by the way she uses her impressive vocal range, pushing it higher and further than he had ever heard before, Minseok comes to the obvious conclusion that this must be a final work of sorts.

Minseok met Joohyun a long time ago, the year when Jongdae dated Seungwan, one of Joohyun’s closest friends. Back then, Minseok and Joohyun developed something quite akin to a friendship that never truly left them, not even after Seungwan and Jongdae broke up. Which is why when the performance is over and Junmyeon tells him they should go congratulate her in person, he doesn’t have any plausible objections. 

“Minseok!” she exclaims as soon as she sees him. Changed into a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater that remember him just how tiny she is, she looks far more comfortable and relaxed.

Minseok smiles at her “Nice to see you, Joohyun. Wonderful performance”

“Oh, thank you so much” she answers, smiling brightly. When she is about to say something to Junmyeon, an older woman approaches and soon enough Joohyun is taken away by a swarm of relatives who shower her with praise. Minseok smiles, retrieving his phone from the pocket of his jeans to check the time. 

“So” Junmyeon starts. Minseok eyes him warily and the man fixes his posture, going from casual to tense like a violin chord. Minseok smirks, what a way to show nervousness “Eh.. you’ve met Joohyun before, right?”

“Yes, she was the friend of a friend’s girlfriend” 

“That’s a lot of friends in one sentence” Junmyeon jokes, placing his hands on the pockets of his jeans, still notoriously nervous “Are you… like… close?”

“I don’t think so” Minseok shrugs, nonchalantly.

“Oh, she never said you guys knew each other.” Junmyeon steps closer to him, eyeing him in a way that makes Minseok feel both suspicious and stupidly warm. 

“She is more an acquaintance than a friend” he replies, leaning against the brick wall with arms crossed over his chest, faking confidence as he asks: “Did you ask her about me, Kim?”

“What if I did?” Junmyeon’s eyes are shiny and Minseok can’t help but remember friday night, dark pupils blown wide and the smell of perfume and cheap vodka mixed in the air as they almost kissed. 

Minseok is suddenly very aware of the lack of people around them, backstage almost empty, and how close they are to each other, Junmyeon almost crowding Minseok against a wall. The thoughts that elicit are far from appropriate for the place, the moment and the person that he is speaking to. So he takes out his phone and pretends he has a text. 

“Oh, my god. It’s so late!” he exclaims, the bad-liar in him taking a rest to avoid him further shame “I forgot I had plans for dinner. Sorry, gotta go! See you on friday” and without leaving space for Junmyeon to answer, Minseok darts away like a man chased by a swarm of angry wasps. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

Over the course of the week and a half that follow, Minseok realizes that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t have judged Junmyeon as harshly as he initially did. Meeting in Minseok’s dorm, Junmyeon’s dorm, the library or a café, Junmyeon has never been anything but kind with him. 

He was understanding and sweet even in days when he felt like shit, like that one time he showed up with a pounding headache and attempted to read a page before collapsing on the table because he had had half an hour of sleep because there had been a fire drill at 4am in his dorm building. That time, Minseok walked him to his dorm and made sure he went to bed before leaving him to his devices, a warm and stupidly foolish butterfly flapping its soft wings underneath his ribs. 

It’s been sufficiently proven to him that Junmyeon maybe is just that good of a person, earnest and determined in everything he does. The ennui of life never really catches him, he is far too worried about other people’s happiness to be a sad man, that’s as much as Minseok can say looking from the sidelines of his life. For a brief and beautiful moment, Minseok thinks he could potentially catch more than the ‘hots’ for this man as more and more butterflies take room inside his chest, crowding him to the point of exhaustion. 

When Jongdae asks about his long face, friday night in the riverside, sitting next to Baekhyun in a picnic mat as battered as his hopes to find a flaw in Junmyeon’s stupidly wonderful persona, Minseok doesn’t really know what to answer. 

“I’m ok”

“Wish your face knew!” Baekhyun says, filling his mouth with chips and beer.

“Yeah, you have been sour for days now” Jongdae, doing his best ‘worried mom’ impression, places a hand on Minseok’s forehead “well, you don’t seem to have fever. So, tell us, buckaroo, what’s wrong?”

Minseok chugs his beer, bottoms up in a second, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand and spits out the truth without any filter “I think I don’t just want to fuck Kim Junmyeon”

“Ok” Jongdae exchanges a weird look with Baekhyun. Groaning, Minseok lets himself fall flat on the mat “Hey, it’s not bad to admit you have feelings” Minseok groans again 

“And besides I think Junmyeon is very handsome” Baekhyun shrugs “He is kind of… cold though”

“What do you mean by cold?” Minseok asks, rising on his elbows “And how do you know him?”

“Calm down, tiger, I know his brother” Baekhyun shoves him back the floor, giggling silently as he does “Jongin and I are good friends, we worked in the chem lab together a few times. And with the cold thing... Junmyeon is very quiet unless you make an effort to talk to him first. Even then he won’t speak much, it’s like speaking to a half deaf man”

Minseok’s left eyebrow rises, he is absolutely baffled. That’s absolutely not the Junmyeon he knows. His Junmyeon is the absolute champ of talking before being spoken to, breaking awkward silences when they rise between them, making things light and comfortable. Now he comes back to thinking of his theory of ‘Junmyeon is probably acting nicely’.

But the more he thinks about it, the less he understands. 

On the following days, Minseok only sees Junmyeon in class, deeply focused on taking notes, glasses elegantly sitting on his nose. Wearing cardigans he gives the chorus boy vibes, but with jackets he is the picture perfect of a jock. And he is still nice and calm and talkative in both looks, smiling as he helps someone catch that word from the PowerPoint presentation that the professor wrote in a way too tiny font. Minseok has to check from time to time that his mouth is shut and that he is actually paying attention to the class rather than to his fellow student. 

“Minseok” Junmyeon’s voice calls, breathless as he catches up with him outside of the Liberal Arts building “I finished the presentation” he happily informs, handing him the flash drive. 

“Great, see you tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Junmyeon’s eyes light up

“Yeah, to check the last details”

“Oh” ...and all of his excitement is gone. Minseok feels like he did something incredibly bad even if all he did was say a few harmless words. “Yeah, great, ok, I can do with that. Where do we meet?”

Minseok is feeling strangely watched, not by a random stranger hiding behind the bushes, but by the man in front of him. Junmyeon has his head cocked slightly to the right, lips tugged on a smirk that leans with him. If Junmyeon wasn’t who he is, Minseok may have called that a look of blatant flirtation.

“In my dorm” he answers, going on autopilot as his brain wishes they met on his room to do something other than review dumb powerpoint presentations that the professor won’t even pay attention to. 

“Seems good to me, text me later” he bites his lower lip before adding “to tell me the time, of course” and then walking away like the champ he is. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

“I think you are going to hate the slides” Junmyeon says as he walks up the stairs of the building where Minseok’s dorm sits. 

They met outside a few minutes ago as Minseok’s last class of the day extended a little bit over its usual time and he texted Junmyeon that he would be late. And Junmyeon, so kind, had walked over to the closest cafe and gotten himself a warm cup of coffee to survive the wait. He even shared the last few sips of his Americano with Minseok when he arrived forty minutes after their initial meeting time. 

“It can’t be that bad” Minseok answers, smiling at Junmyeon with what he hopes is an encouraging smile and not a creepy ‘you look so fucking good with a plain shirt and your hair up’ smile, nor a ‘i want to cuddle with you until i pass out’ kind of smile.

“The presentation is just so plain and boring” Junmyeon crosses his arms over his chest, walking with his head low so he looks shorter than Minseok “I have no imagination”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Junmyeon” Minseok says, trying his best to cheer him up “You probably did a good job”

“You are going to regret those words once you see the shit I made”

Maybe it was because the out of character cursing or because Junmyeon pouted like an annoyed child, but Minseok felt warm and giddy, just like he did when he bothered Jongdae or Baekhyun, but in a stronger way, a pull harder than that of friendship. And it was an issue, but for now, all his instincts are set loose without the guise of rational thinking.

No thoughts, head full of Junmyeon’s pouting lips. 

And that’s how Minseok does the stupid, stupid thing of acting like a casual person, like the bro-dude he is out of the academic field, passing a hand above Junmyeon’s shoulders like he would with any friend. He freezes, taking his arm away as if it were on fire and proceeds to move three steps away from a Junmyeon who is going through a fit of laughter.

“It’s not the first time you’ve touched me, Minseok” Junmyeon affirms, still giggling. 

Minseok is paralyzed in front of door 423, just one away from his room. 

Up until that point, Minseok has kept their physical contact to a bare minimum, scared of doing something stupid

“What do you mean by that?” he asks, heart beating like an hyperactive thumping rabbit’s back legs. Junmyeon turns back to him, eyebrows quipped upwards. 

“You know, that party, a few weeks ago…” Junmyeon is blushing, even in the poorly lit hallway Minseok can see it “I remember that. I was drunk but not  _ that  _ drunk”

“Look, if that made you uncomfortable, I’m so fucking sorry. I was  _ that  _ drunk and I shouldn’t have done what I did, I’m just-”

Before he can even process what is happening, Minseok’s back his the wall and two hands are resting right above his shoulders. He feels every bit the anime girl with the big boobs. 

“I haven’t forgotten about that night. About that party” Junmyeon says, low as if it were a secret that no one but Minseok is supposed to hear “I haven’t forgotten about how we almost kissed” his eyes scan Minseok’s face and evidently they find something in his dislocated expression “ I bet you remember as well as I do. God, you looked so pretty with your cheeks flushed and your gorgeous lilac shirt. I wanted to rip it of you” Junmyeon is almost growling now and all of a sudden he is reminded that this is not a good christian boy but rather a terrifyingly sexy buddhist. Minseok swallows hard “You remember, right?”

Minseok is eager to say yes, even if his physical reaction is a timid slow nod. Oh and how well does he remember. The stance in which they are right now is doing nothing to dampen the feelings that like set ablaze inside his chest, his soul, his heart. Now he thinks just like then, high on the heat of the moment, finding inside himself that he would definitely do not mind sinking to his knees for this man. 

Junmyeon must sense, must see something in Minseok’s wide open eyes, in the way he is biting his lower lip, and closes the breach between them with an astoundingly rough kiss, pressing Minseok against the wall, both dropping their backpacks. A hand envelops Minseok’s waist and the other presses against the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to Junmyeon, as if there was any point in their bodies not touching. Minseok is shocked but not enough to be unable to properly respond, opening his mouth to the ministrations of Junmyeon’s skilled tongue. Minseok comes to the realization that Junmyeon tastes like the coffee they shared and mint bubblegum. 

“Wait, wait” Minseok is panting, pushing Junmyeon away but holding him by the arms still, as if he were afraid Junmyeon would leave if they stopped touching. The dimly lit hallway is open space and Minseok may be stupidly horny but he is not dumb. “What is your intention?”

“What?” Junmyeon’s eyes narrow as his brow furrows, his lips are so glossy Minseok has to physically restrain himself from diving forward

“What do you want from me? If this is a quick fuck and nothing else then I don’t want it”

“I don’t want that either” Junmyeon answers, “I’ve been trying my best to get your attention since that party” the hands resting on Minseok’s hips now drag him forward until their bodies are flush once again, a distance between their faces enough for Minseok to see the sincerity in his eyes as he says “I like you, I really do, and all I want is to prove it to you.”

That’s enough for Minseok. 

Later, laying on his back as Junmyeon paints mullberries down the column of his pale throat, Minseok thinks something really stupid: if this is the end of their sordid competition, then may the best one come first. 

**☊—《♡》—☊**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
